Gentle Touch
by Nature9000
Summary: When she sees the familiar signs of domestic abuse, Trina attempts to provide Jade with advice to escape the wrath of an abusive relationship. In her comfort, she shows Jade that there are no reasons to stay with a man who would rather harm her than to show her the sensibility that she deserves as a woman.
1. Gentle Touch

A Gentle Touch

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

A/N: What am I getting myself into? Well, I have _never_ written this kind of pairing before. Usually because of the work it involves and usually I don't see a connection there unless it makes sense, and this is the only way I can make sense out of this. Finally figured a plot I could use while talking with my good friend Mai. I take this as a personal challenge from ScottyBgood, though they didn't intend to challenge me, but I had to write this pairing because it was said I would never write the pairing. So! ScottyBgood, this oneshot is for you. Enjoy!

* * *

-SOMETIMES THE BEST CURE IS A SOFT CARESS-

Trina Vega studied her sister's friends at the poker table while lounging on the couch. To them, she was simply reading a fashion magazine, but while she enjoyed looking at the fashions of the day, she used it as a ruse to keep a close eye on her sister's friends. As a budding police officer, she made a habit of studying people. Reading them. Once she received her bachelor's degree, which was to be in another two years, she'd be able to join the force in her father's district.

Tori was surrounded by three men, all of which had suspicious activity written in their eyes Cat used to hang around, but now that she had a new roommate, the girl was gone. She figured the girl was better off. Robbie was a player, a typical chauvinistic man who would likely grow to start sleeping around whenever he finished using his puppet as an excuse to hit on girls.

Andre wasn't much better, every week he had a new woman hanging off his arm. It was revolting! Not to mention the man was more chauvinistic than Robbie, and only dated the ditzy women whom he expected to wait on him hands and feet. He liked to be in control, he liked to be the one waiting. He'd even had the gall to start asking her sister to grab him water, or soda, or other things that Trina honestly wanted to force him to get himself.

Then there was Beck. Dark, broody, mysterious. His arm was always around Jade, and every day they were together he seemed to demand her at his side. What she saw in Jade, however, was a troubled gaze. A woman who'd been battered whether emotionally or physically.

Jade was aggressive, this was true. She often cursed and yelled at everyone, but Trina saw through this ruse. Projection at best, typical of a woman who didn't want people to see her as weak, or hurt. Pushed down. A good indicator for this was the way she bowed her head and went to Beck's side when he yelled for her to cut the bullshit.

Trina scrunched her nose as Beck pointed for the refrigerator, sending Jade to grab him a glass of water after he folded his hand. When Jade got up, Beck's eyes drifted to the couch and Trina casually flipped a page in her magazine.

_"Men…"_ They were all the same. Aggressive, abusive, possessive. She'd seen men like him, as well as men like Robbie and Andre. Hell, even her own father was a workaholic that didn't seem to give two cents about what his wife or daughters were up to.

First man she dated was a cheat who ran around with two other women behind her back. The second man she dated was too busy ordering her around, never satisfied if she wasn't making him a sandwich or grabbing him a soda while he played his video games. Third man she dated was a pervert who tried to push her too far over the line. Then there was the fourth, a man who was closest to Beck in every way. Aggressive, spiteful, dark. When she wouldn't do what he wanted, he'd strike her. He'd beat her, tell her she was worthless, and god forbid if she fought back, he'd grow worse. She did eventually get away, fighting him off with what she learned in her martial arts classes. After that, he told her to leave and never get anywhere near her again, saying that _she_ was the dangerous one.

It was then she gave up on men, figuring them all to be worthless sacks of shit. She turned to the fairer gender, and she found that most occasions, they were better by far.

Trina started to close the magazine as she let her eyes drift over to Jade, who was trying to work the ice maker. Beck had a look of impatience and was asking Jade to hurry it up, but the girl was doing the best she could. Jade slammed the glass on the counter and narrowed her eyes. "Tori! How do you work this stupid thing! I swear nothing in your house works!" Tori groaned and Trina stood up.

"I got this." Trina walked over, brushing past Jade and looking into her eyes. The girl frowned and followed Trina to the freezer. "Sometimes the ice gets a little cluttered. There's nothing wrong with it, you just have to be a little…gentle with it." Trina pulled the freezer door open and reached into the small hole, pushing the ice down with her fingers, unclogging it. She then reached into the icebox and pulled out a frozen chunk of ice that was blocking the hole. "Then there are times where the ice freezes together."

"Okay, whatever." Jade closed the door and filled up the glass with ice water. "Got the water, Beck."

"'Don't take it to him," she whispered. Jade hesitated and looked over her shoulder, staring at her as if she had a separate hand. "Make him get it. He's not the boss of you." Jade scoffed and walked over to the man, setting the glass down. Trina leaned against the counter, folding her arms over and groaning as Beck glared at the glass with disappointment.

"What's the matter Beck?"

"Why did you even bother with the ice?" He picked up the glass and handed it back to her. The others didn't even bat an eye. Did they not see how he was treating her? "Please take the ice out. You know I don't like ice, it takes up all the space for the drink." Trina rolled her eyes and grabbed a glass from the cabinet, then filled it with water.

"You can get it your-" Jade froze as Beck slowly looked towards her, raising his eyebrows in astonishment. She took the glass and nodded. "Fine, I'll get you another."

"You know I'm playing poker right now. I don't have time to get up."

"Right…" As Jade walked up, Trina took the glass from her and handed her the premade glass. Jade stared at it in shock and shrugged her shoulders before returning the new water to Beck. "Here you go."

"That was fast. Thanks." As Jade sat down, his arm was around her shoulders once again and he pulled her up beside him. Trina shook her head and turned away. What was it about men and their need to roughhouse? A woman was soft, sensitive. A man needed to be keen to that, and they never were. In her mind, it was not probable for a man to be sensual, passionate and sensitive to the female needs.

After a few more rounds of the poker game, Trina called Jade over. Of course it took a couple tries before Tori simply asked Jade to humor her. So with that being said, Trina guided Jade upstairs where Beck could not see or hear.

She led Jade to her bedroom and shut the door. Jade crossed her arms and stepped forward. "What do you want, Vega. I can barely stand your sister, much less _you_."

"Yeah. I don't think you mean that. You wouldn't hang around her or this house if you meant it."

"What's your point?"

"Let's talk, Beck." Jade froze and shifted her eyes over to her. "Why do let him push you around? He bosses you around, shouts at you, and you project his abuse through you onto others."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't think I can see it?" Trina gestured her thumb over her shoulder and released a shallow breath. "Beck was giving you a hard time, and you yelled at my sister for the ice machine." Jade slouched her shoulders and sat down on the edge of the bed. The moonlight through the window seemed to cause the pale makeup to glow on the girl's face. "Why do you wear so much makeup?"

"Because I look good in it. Beck says I look better with the makeup."

"But that much?"

"Well sure. I used to hate makeup before I met him, thought it was better, but he said it was just an ugly face without."

Trina scoffed and rolled her eyes at Jade, "Typical man." Jade opened her mouth, but hesitated. Uncertainty flashed in her eyes as Trina reached down to her chin and gently tilted her gaze towards hers. "Jade. If a man looks at you and tells you natural beauty isn't beautiful…you don't deserve him." Jade scrunched her face and let her eyes drop. "If a man yells at you, hits you, then he doesn't deserve you. Most men are just terrors anyway. Let me try something?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing bad. I just want to wash that makeup off." Jade's eyes widened as Trina stepped into her bedroom's bathroom to grab a wet washcloth. When she returned the girl looked positively terrified. "I'm not going to hurt you, Jade."

"It's not that, I just…I don't want you touching me. You and your sister are freaks, you might-"

"That really doesn't work with me." She sat beside Jade and slowly moved the washcloth up, hovering away from the girl's face. Jade let out a small whine and closed her eyes, letting Trina go forward. "I've been with a few men, most of them were rough and abrasive. The last man I dated was abusive." She began wiping away Jade's makeup, frowning when she saw a light purple discoloration on her left cheek. "Beat me, called me names and made me do whatever he wanted…"

"Sounds like a jerk." Jade opened her eyes and looked towards Trina's hand. "I didn't know you went through that."

"There's a lot of things about me you don't know. Most people don't give me a chance, and to be fair, I probably don't give people the same chance either." When she was done wiping off the makeup on Jade's face, she laid her palms flat and set them just centimeters away from the girl's face. "Look at that. More beautiful than a gem." She smirked as Jade's eyebrows curled upwards. "You'd probably give an actual jade a run for its money. You don't need all that makeup to be beautiful."

"I…" Jade moved her hand up to cover her bruised cheek, but it was already too late to hide it. "I tripped when leaving Beck's RV."

"Funny how Beck, tripping, and that bruise seem to go in the same sentence. Here…" She carefully slid Jade's hand away and studied the bruise. "It's not so bad. It will heal. Beck did this to you?"

"I said-"

"You fell. That's what I told Dad and Tori every time I came home. They were ignorant enough to believe it."

"I'm sorry…To be honest, you're the first to really notice either. You won't tell, will you?" Trina frowned as Jade bowed her head. "Maybe we're not that much different, then again-"

"We're really not. Why are you with Beck? Can I ask?"

"Because no one else would want to date someone like me…" Trina scoffed and pushed herself up from the bed. She was angry that Beck would cause Jade this much doubt, and she knew it was him. That was how the abuser worked.

"Jade, anyone would love to go out with someone like you. An abuser's mindset is…well, they're insecure for one thing. Abusers have a need to control, best way to look at it is Robbie and Rex." Jade tilted her head to the side and muttered her agreement. "They're the ones that think they'd be alone, they're the ones that are afraid, and so they rope you in by telling you how much they love you and then tear you apart by telling you nobody else would want you. Sound familiar?"

"A little…" Trina turned around and crouched down to Jade's level, making eye contact with her.

"That's all Beck is. He's trying to keep you in, he doesn't know how to treat you right. Not to mention, he's a man. Most of them are just rough anyway." Jade chuckled softly and shook her head.

"I doubt that." She raised an eyebrow and moved her hands to her hips.

"Really? How many people have you actually kissed or dated? In my experience, and I've dated quite a few, they're all rough."

"Well, just Beck obviously."

"Okay. For example, how does he kiss?" This girl didn't know anything other than Beck! It was insane! Jade shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms.

"Same as everyone else I guess. Just kind of goes right in all aggressive and pushy. Usually it's very fast and very passionate."

"An aggressive kiss and a passionate kiss are two separate things, Jade."

"Oh? And you would know?" Trina chuckled softly and sat down beside her.

"Yes, I know how to kiss. I am a woman of course."

"Well so am I!"

"And you've only known rough and aggressive. Want me to show you a passionate kiss?" Jade's eyes widened and her cheeks began to redden. She leaned back and glanced to the side.

"I um-I don't know…I'm not really sure if I'm comfortable with that."

"If you're not that's fine." Trina smiled warmly and looked away to the door. "I won't infringe on something that you wouldn't be comfortable with." She really felt for this girl though, given the way Beck was treating her. She hated the man and wanted to really put him in his place. Jade wrinkled her nose and leaned forward.

"Trina? Are-Are you…" She flicked her eyes up and leaned to the right towards Jade.

"Yes. But only because I haven't been with a man that has proven me wrong yet."

"Does Tori know?" Trina took a deep breath and nodded her head. She already told her family about her decision. Her dad was fine with it, and actually joked that it was less men to worry about around his daughters. Her mom went on with her affair and simply waved off Trina's decision. "Tori was a little awkward to it at first, but she's fine with it. It's my decision after all."

"Why? I mean…what made you decide that?"

"Women are more passionate, sensible lovers." Trina looked over to Jade and chuckled. "Besides. I hate men. Been scorned by one too many. Hell. I can see Beck, Andre and Robbie are all the same. Possessive, abusive, cheaters, and so on." She crossed her legs and leaned back onto her palms. "Though, I'm a bit of a tomboy, can't really stand the daisy girls. You know the typical dress wearing, high heeled fake chicks. But anyway, that's something you and I have in common: Neither of us have been with a man that's proven my philosophy wrong. I _have_ been with a woman though." Jade dropped her gaze, unable to be bold as she had been before. This was due, as Trina suspected it would be, to the fact that Beck was not in the vicinity and chewing her out.

"How was it?"

"Like I said, women are more sensible passionate lovers. I can still show you that kiss if you'd like. It doesn't have to change your view or anything, just to show you how a real kiss feels."

"I don't know. Beck-"

"Beck can deal with me. I see how he treats you. You can do better." Jade held her breath as Trina leaned in slowly and moved her hand up to caress Jade's cheek. Jade started to tense as her fingers lightly brushed the bruise. Her body relaxed and her eyelids rose up halfway.

"I'm nervous."

"Just let yourself go." Trina leaned forward, brushing her lips gently against Jade's chapped, quivering lips. The girl leaned back for a second, then forward, closing her eyes as Trina lightly nibbled on Jade's bottom lip. The girl moved her arms around Trina's neck, moaning softly as Trina brushed her fingers along Jade's cheek, neck, and upper arm.

"No pressure," Trina whispered as she pulled her lips a centimeter from Jade's. Jade whined hungrily and slid her arms back. "No force. Just sensual, that's all you need. Let me show you how to build your confidence, and your self-esteem. You don't need a man to satisfy you…" She moved back into the kiss with careful precision and locked her fingers with Jade's as the two fell back onto the bed.

Not long after, Trina guided Jade down the steps. Jade's face was red as a tomato and her head was bowed as she tried to conceal her blush. Tori was busy at the table and looked up in time to see the two girls. A look of disgust and embarrassment flashed on her face, likely due to the fact that Trina just made out with her friend, a sign that was clearly written on Jade's face.

Beck was on the couch, watching something on the television. Andre and Robbie must have gone home. Beck looked over his shoulders and narrowed his eyes. "Jade! What took you so damn long? Let's get going."

"Actually." Jade looked up and started to cross her arms. "I'm not going with you." Beck did a double take and rose from the couch as Trina's lips slid into a smirk. "I'm tired of being pushed around, Beck. I…I can't just let myself be treated like shit."

"What the hell are you saying? Are you…breaking up with me? We're breaking up, _again?"_

"Yeah. I need to think about things." Jade put her hand to her forehead and groaned as she began walking past Trina. "I'm feeling very confused right now, but I know one thing." She glared at Beck and shook her head. "I'm beautiful, smart, and I can be loved by someone-you're not the only person out there. I don't need to take the abuse, I'll find someone who treats me right. Man…or woman…" Beck's jaw dropped and his eyes flew to Trina. Tori groaned and instantly ran out the back.

"Where the hell did that just come from? Did you-you and Trina? No…that can't-that can't happen!" Trina stepped forward and clenched her fists as she locked eyes with the man.

"Hey Beck. I kicked your ass once, and that's when I was on medication. I can kick your ass again. Jade's done with you, period. So you can take your sorry ass and go home. If I catch you bullying her around, I'll rip you apart. Oh! And also…" Trina took another step and narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Jade told me about that little _stunt_ you pulled with my sister."

"What?" He chuckled nervously and took a fearful step back, falling over the couch. Jade's eyes widened as Trina further stood above him. As with most insecure, abusive men, they feared the stronger woman. Someone they couldn't push around. "What are you talking about?"

"That time when you tried to get my sister to kiss you. She turned you down but you still wanted a kiss? Yeah. Here's the thing." She reached down and grabbed Beck's shirt, pulling him up and flaring her nostrils. "If I catch you pulling any of your moves on my sister, you're done." She dropped him to the ground and he slowly pulled himself up, shaking tremendously. "Get out of my house."

"Okay fine! Shit…" With that, he made haste out of the house. Trina looked over to Jade, ready to offer her a ride home.

"You going to be okay?"

"I'm fine," Jade replied with a subtle smile. "I…Didn't think Beck would be scared like that." She chuckled slightly and Trina lifted her shoulders.

"I told you an abuser is insecure mentally and emotionally. One thing about a man that's abusive, or anyone in general…they're afraid of someone with more power than them because they're _weak_. Remember that Jade, you're not weak, you're strong. Beautiful and gorgeous." Jade's cheeks reddened and she quickly nodded.

"I'll try and remember that. I think I'm going to walk home. I really need to think right now…" Jade looked over to the back door and raised her eyebrows. "Is Tori going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine. You go ahead and get home, we'll talk more another time."

"Okay. I hope so." Jade tucked her hair behind her ear and left, shaking away her confusion the best she could. Trina felt confident and pleased to have helped Jade, she knew Beck wasn't finished with her yet. No abuser was, but maybe with their new friendship, she could help Jade get out of that abusive relationship.

She just had to learn to trust.

The back door slammed open and Trina looked up in time to see Tori entering, her chest heaving. "Trina!"

"Yes, Tori?"

"I don't care if you're straight, lesbian, bisexual…whatever you are…" Tori stormed over and threw her hands onto the couch, glaring with wild eyes. Trina kept her composure and retained a subtle smile. "_Please_ don't make out or-or-start screwing my friends! It's weird!"

"I didn't know they were off limits." She took the magazine from the coffee table and opened it up, working to drown her sister out. "Besides I had to talk to Jade about Beck's behavior."

"Why?"

"He's abusive. You couldn't see?"

"Okay no, none of us saw the signs, but _come on_. Not _every_ man is the same, Trina!" Trina raised an eyebrow and lowered the magazine, giving Tori a dull look.

"Really? Really?"

"You had some bad luck, we've all been there." Tori put her hands to her chest, growling slightly. "I've had two men cheat on me, but look, I'm fine. The fact is you can rise up. You don't need to push your man-hating agenda onto my friends and get them all confused and lost! If you want to help Jade out of an abusive relationship, help her, but don't sleep with her just to make her hate men, she's only been with one bad man."

"I've yet to see a man prove me wrong." Tori folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really? Cause I could name plenty of men that could not only meet your standards but fly above it." Tori sat on the arm of the couch and leaned against the back with a heavy sigh. "I'm not saying I don't agree with your choice, it's fine. I just think you made that decision because of a few bad experiences and for the wrong reasons. Not every man is the same, like not every woman. We're all different, that's all I'm saying."

"Yeah. Right." She put her feet up on Tori's legs, crossing her ankles over and smirking. Tori smirked right back and smacked her foot with a laugh.

"You also know you shouldn't challenge me, Trina. Because you know damn well that I can _and will_ be able to find that perfect guy who disproves all your standards about men."

"Doubt it. But in the meantime-" Trina smirked teasingly at Tori and wagged her eyebrows. "I did just make out with your best friend, and she enjoyed it. Why? Because I know how to make a woman feel special. You need to be sensitive, gentle, passionate…And hey, if Jade wants to further try, I'd love to-"

"No!" Tori pointed to Trina and narrowed her eyes. "My friends are off limits. You don't get to date them. Because just like you don't trust some people around me, I don't trust them around _you_. I hadn't thought about Beck's behavior until tonight, but I have seen the way Robbie and Andre are. Jade also has problems-"

"Because of a man treating her like dirt."

"Her mother's abusive too, Trina!" Trina raised an eyebrow and looked up to Tori. "I just convinced her to get an apartment of her own away from that woman. At the same time, Jade's bipolar, so she's just as aggressive as Beck is, so ha-ha, _women are bad too!_ She'd eventually hurt you just like the men you dated. That being said-I don't trust my friends with you, I would never let one of them date you."

"I never said women were perfect. I'm just saying men aren't capable of certain things."

"I say you're wrong…"

"Good luck with that." She closed her magazine and stood up, still smirking at Tori. "And also, I'd date whom I so choose to, little sister. Thanks for looking out for me." Tori's expression grew dull as Trina started for the stairs. "I'm going to take a shower now. Goodnight!"

Tori sighed heavily and slowly shook her head. "Goodnight…"

* * *

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

* * *

So I've never written a fem-slash, still don't like it but it was fun to write. Probably won't write another. I'm tempted to make this oneshot a twoshot just to get Tori to take up that "challenge" at the end, if you guys want me to I will. I have a good idea lined up ;). I hope you enjoyed this. It's weird I can write this being a guy, not to mention how much I _hate_ the type of personality in women that are "All men this" "All men that" and they just ooze hatred towards men. After my relationship with my ex, which was abusive from both her and her mother (who tried to freakin' kill me) I can't stand gender stereotypes. I know not all women are bad, but I grew sick of the "all men" thing, as well as the whole "Women can't abuse" thing.

Anyway sorry about that, I hope you enjoyed the oneshot, and again, I'll make it a two shot if you want me to. Let me know what you think, especially you Scotty since you inspired this without actually meaning to, haha.


	2. Tori's Challenge

Gentle Touch

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

A/N: So this is the second part of the oneshot, making it a two chapter oneshot. Unfortunately due to the fact that it _is_ a two chapter oneshot-the whole storyline with Beck's abusive nature is _not_ the primary focus and will not be resolved. It would take a multi chaptered fic to resolve someone. If you want to read what I've done as far as stories involving escaping an abusive relationship read my iCarly fanfic "Controlling Our Fates". There _are_ some victorious people in there, by the way…

By the way, I'm also going to try something but it's not for everyone. I am going to shoot for a tasteful lemon (I think closer to lime in this case), or well try to make it as tasteful as I can. In other words it will _not _be smut (I hate smut), it will have meaning to it. In other words there will be love. Actually I'm not sure if I can call it a lemon, because it is mostly foreplay I am not going to do full sex…maybe in a separate oneshot if the need arises. I will put in a warning for you, as well as SECTIONING IT OFF for those who don't wish to read it (It'll be closer to the end). I kind of want to try my hand at writing it, it's something I haven't really done before. However it's a straight one, and it might be closer to a lime.

* * *

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

* * *

-SOMETIMES THE BEST CURE IS A SOFT CARESS-

"She is _not_ a lesbian," Tori cursed as she sat with Jade at a diner. It was a location Beck hated, and the last place he'd ever assume Jade would be. Jade stirred her iced tea and kept her gaze fixated on the drink as Tori stared out the window. "Bisexual maybe, but she's not a lesbian. She just hates men."

"Could have fooled me…" Tori rolled her eyes as Jade started to sip her drink. "You told her I was bipolar? I've got anxiety problems yeah, but I'm not bipolar…" Tori folded her arms on the table and leaned forward, gazing gently into Jade's eyes as her lip turned up into a smirk.

"Jade. I told her you were bipolar to keep her away from _you_." It was bad enough Jade was stuck in an abusive relationship, which Tori lied to Trina when she said she didn't know-she knew clearly, but it was worse that Jade was stuck in the middle of a triangle. "Usually you can tell what sexual orientation someone is, and Trina's not confused about hers like you…I would know if my sister were a lesbian because I know I'm one-and yet she has no idea? If she were, she'd know her own sister is."

"I did enjoy that kiss." Tori scowled as Jade glanced smugly at her. She hesitated and glanced away with a frown. "Sorry."

"Quit apologizing for crap. I swear Beck's got you apologizing for every little thing." Tori curled her fingers into her hair and slid her gaze out the window. "Enough about him though, he's not important." Of course Beck would be back, people like him were relentless and not so quick to give up. Trina may have scared him off, but it was only temporary. "You're already getting an apartment away from your bitch mother, we'll get you away from the abusive prick. Trina's right about some things-people like that are insecure and don't know crap about real relationships-but she's wrong about the whole men outlook she's got. She's dated _boys_, not men."

"I was about to say, she's twenty and dated six guys before?"

"All assholes. I remember every one of them." She sipped through her straw and closed her eyes as she let out a heavy sigh. "Each one more scarring than the last. I dated men when I was struggling with trying to be attracted to men rather than women, but I gave up…as for Trina, want to know why she dates women? Because she's not been with a real man that could treat her right and keep up. Sure she's a bit high maintenance, has high standards-but no one knows her better than I do, and I _know_ there are men out there that would treat her right." Jade pressed her lips together and looked away with a mild pout. Tori flattened her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"Nothing. I just thought-nevermind. I think I'm confused enough without worrying about your sister."

"I'd rather not think about what you did with her. Seriously…you're cheating on an abusive boyfriend with me-"

"You initiated it…"

"As if it makes it right." Tori flashed a casual smirk while Jade rolled her eyes. "The least you could do is not cheat on _me _with my _sister._"

"She-"

"I don't _care _who initiated it. You have to have confidence, I'm trying to tell you that. Learn to tell someone 'no', and that means Beck too!" Then again, she would have thought to learn her lesson with cheating. She already dated Danny, who cheated on her only to come back and try to get back with her when he was dating Cat, making her the other woman then. But no, she had to go and rope Jade in too in order to try and pull her away from Beck and get her to see a different side of things. "Then again, Trina and I do think alike, I guess…"

"So what are you going to do? How are you going to prove to someone that's been through so much shit with men that not all of them are the same? Not to mention, she'd have to see women were like that too."

"No." Tori waved her hand in the air and closed her eyes. "She already lost enough faith in humanity as is, and I'm pretty sure she understands women aren't perfect either." She leaned back, hanging her elbow over the back of her seat as she absently stirred her drink with her straw. "I do have an idea, though…"

"What?"

"Well you see, most of the women out there that say 'All men are shit' usually are being hypocritical-sometimes without intention. Trina is-granted I love my sister and she is incredibly smart-sadly one of those unintentionally hypocritical women. The whole hating men thing didn't really start until her last boyfriend, the abusive one. I will agree she needs a man who is sensitive and gentle, but he also needs to be tough. I know her type, and men that can't stand their own ground are not her type. They need to know how to stand their ground while being gentle with her." She thought back for a minute and slowly curled her lip into a smirk as a distant memory came to mind. "I know the perfect one too." Jade's eyebrows shot up and she leaned forward.

"Who?"

Tori casually sipped her latte and let her eyes flutter shut. "This guy she had a summer fling with just before dating asshole number six."

"Wait? You're telling me she dated someone _else?"_

"Yeah, but she's so hung up on her man-hating agenda that she refuses to acknowledge that she not only had a summer fling, but a very…it was a fling…" It was a sexual fling that Trina had, with a man, who was in _no way rough._ Trina talked Tori's ears off about it, surprising her when she mentioned who it was. "Couple years ago she went to this martial arts camp, right? She meets this guy around her age, handsome and, according to her, hot as hell. They'd sometimes sneak off to the riverside, or hide off in the grassy fields, and well…don't tell dad…things got hot." Jade's jaw dropped and Tori began to chuckle. "Oh she told me so much about how that man managed to find every spot on her body to 'make her squeal'. That right there is the reason I say she's not a lesbian like she claims she wants to be…"

"Who is this guy? Where do we find him?"

"You remember when we all had to do this acting exercise at Mr. Sikowitz's place?" Jade opened her mouth and began to smile as she attempted to stifle a laugh.

"Oh god, you mean the guy that you and Cat wanted-or well-Cat broke character to go on a date with?"

"Yep. Jason Mendel, Sikowitz's sister's son. His nephew…That was the last Cat saw of him, so I guess it never worked out. But Trina ran into him at martial arts camp three years ago. According to Mr. Sikowitz, Jason now rents a room in his uncle's house, so…he's back in town…" Her smirk grew into a devious grin as she wiggled her eyebrows. "Maybe I should give my sister a little _reminder_? If there's anyone that can make _her_ 'feel like a woman', it's him. Just need to get in touch with the guy..."

Trina jogged around a corner onto her street, breathing in and out to maintain a good airflow and to avoid a breathless pant. She'd finished a three mile jog and was ready to get back home.

Seeing her house in the distance, she figured now was a good time to walk it off. She adjusted her sports bra and bent over to reach her toes. After holding the position for a good amount of time, she rose up and continued her light stretching before walking briskly to the house. Her hair clung to the sweat on her neck and shoulders as she absorbed the cool breeze on her warm skin. Her heart rate was at a runner's pace, and her body was on fire.

"Maybe I'll pull out the mannequin when I get home, cool down with some martial arts." Upon reaching the house, she checked the mailbox and glanced to a strange motorcycle parked in the driveway. "Who the-visitor?" It was a black Harley with a red flame strip over the front and along the body. "Definitely not Cat's roommate…Sam's motorcycle doesn't look like that…"

She entered the house while going through the mail. It was just a bunch of useless bills she could leave on her dad's desk in the study. She glanced up briskly to see Tori sitting in the recliner in the living room, smiling at her. There was a man on the couch, but she looked back to the mail so quickly that she didn't pay attention.

"Hello Trina," The man remarked with a familiar deepness that made her heart skip. Her body froze and her eyes began to widen as her heart started increasing in beats. She dared herself not to look, but ended up unable to help herself.

Tori had her elbow curved on the arm rest and was curling her fingers on her temple, smirking with confidence. The man at the couch stood up and flashed a smile that made her heart melt. "Jason?!" He looked a little different than she'd seen him before. His once short brown hair was now spikier and slightly shaggier than she remembered. He was wearing a short sleeved brown shirt that hung loosely on his highly familiar, toned, muscular arms and chest. His black jeans drifted to his shows, covering the top laces. "What are you doing here?"

She fought the urge to run up to him, hating the near magnetic attraction. Her breath caught in her throat and she swallowed it down hard as the memories of her days at camp began running through her mind like a storm. "Tori invited me over. I've been staying with Uncle Erwin for a few months now. I wanted to look you up, but couldn't find you-"

"Dad's number is…unlisted…" She started to glare at Tori as the air in the room began to grow heavy and hot. "Tori made contact, huh?" She knew what her sister was trying to do. "I don't-did Tori tell you anything about me?"

"I think she said you date women now. That's…" He rubbed the back of his neck and started to smile. "That's quite a change, but I'm supportive. I just wanted to look you up and see how you were doing, so when she called my uncle and asked me over, I thought I'd swing by. I didn't know you weren't home."

"Yeah she's lesbian alright," Tori rolled her eyes and crossed her legs. The sarcasm dripped from her voice. Trina saw a look of confusion on Jason's face, and immediately she wanted to explain, but was afraid to tell him about the last guy she dated. He already knew about the other five. "I think she just forgot how it feels to be with a man, or something like that, I don't know. Whatever the case, I thought it'd be nice to reunite you two. Let you…work things out…"

"Huh?"

"Tori!" Trina ran for her sister, who was standing up and holding out an arm for her to take and pull. The two did this often when they wanted to drag their sister into another room. Trina took her wrist and pulled her over to the kitchen, arguing in a hushed whisper. "What are you doing! How could you invite him-how the hell did you _find_-never mind that of course you'd-" She was stammering at this point, so confused and angry at the same time, but she was also excited to see him at the same time.

Tori chuckled as she leaned against the counter, "Well I was just thinking how you hate men and think all of them are the same…so I guess I was wondering if you could stand in front of the one guy you were ever with-sexually, might I add-and tell him he was just like all the other guys you've ever had. _Including_ Mr. Rough-and-Aggressive! Also, to add to the sexually part-I do remember your many stories involving how you led him into sex-he never pushed you, right?"

"That's not important."

"Oh I think it is. It's very important to you." Trina threw her hands into her hair, groaning as Tori continued to smirk.

"No I mean-of course it's important-I just mean what the hell is he doing here!" Tori laughed and counted her fingers up to seven.

"Well after Mr. Cheater, Mr. Demanding, Mr. Playa, Mr. Asshole, and two other assholes that scorned you well before the cheater guy, I figured you needed to give Mr. Dreamboat another shot." Trina raised an eyebrow and looked back at the man."

"Just because he looks good doesn't make him perfect."

"Oh I know. You told me back then he was clumsy and had trouble remembering things from time to time-"

"Yeah, he was always late to the classes." She laughed lightly as she let her mind travel back to the many makeout sessions they had back at camp. Both of them were routinely late, but more specifically Jason was often forgetting his shirt, or pants, and would get in trouble quite often. "And if I remember, he can't cook worth a damn. But he is one hell of a fighter."

"And wasn't it _your_ words: 'A hell of a lovemaker'?" Trina's cheeks burned as Tori crossed her arms and tapped her finger onto her elbow. "Women aren't the only ones who can be gentle and sensitive, Trina. Maybe Jason's forgetful-but when you decided to hate men because of the bad ones-you _really_ forgot someone."

"Doesn't matter. I bet-"

"Don't start. Give him a couple dates, Trina. Then come back to me and tell me you hate men…"

"Is this because I made out with Jade?"

"Partly. Yes." Tori's face dulled and her voice fell flat. "The other part of it is you are not a lesbian. Bisexual maybe, but you're not a lesbian."Trina's heart pounded in her chest as she locked her eyes with her sister. Tori pointed to Jason. "The minute you saw him, I saw the attraction between you two. The look in your eyes when you two saw each other…yeah, if you were a true lesbian, you wouldn't have been attracted to him in the slightest."

"How would you-"

"Because _I_ am the lesbian here." Trina's eyes widened as her sister moved her hands to her hips and narrowed her eyes. She stammered as her sister walked over to the sink and turned on the faucet to wash her hands. "I spent years fretting over it, trying to fight the impulses by dating guys, but I could never feel anything for any of them. I'm just attracted to women, always have been. Never wanted to talk about it, and the issue never came up." She shrugged her shoulders and turned back to her. "Then you come out all of a sudden to say you're a lesbian? Trina you can hate men all you want, but hating men doesn't make you a lesbian-it just makes you ignorant."

"Come on!"

"Nope. In fact, we'll see if you're 'still' lesbian after a few dates with this guy. I mean he's here now, you may as well." Tori's shoulders rose as Trina looked over to Jason. He made eye contact with her and began to walk over. Trina shuddered as Tori smiled and started walking away. "I'll leave you two alone now."

She stumbled backwards, catching herself on the counter with a vice-like grip on the edge. Her eyes drifted towards Jason's hand and her eyebrows meshed together as a strained whimper fell from her lips. "Don't get too close, Jason. I-I've changed since we were together." He frowned and stopped within arm's reach of her.

"Your sister told me about that last boyfriend of yours…" Her body tensed and her eyes flew to the stairwell.

"S-She did?"

"He was an asshole. I wish I'd remembered to call you after camp. If I were here, I would never have let someone do that to you. It's not your fault, Trina, what he did." Her heart began to sink as a violent shiver ran down her spine.

"Why? Why wouldn't it be my fault? Everything I did in that relationship was my fault. Apparently the man was always perfect and right, as if he were some fucking God." Jason took a slight step forward and lifted his hand, placing a gentle finger beneath her chin and brushing his thumb in the indention beneath her lip. She lifted her nervous eyes up to his, then tore her focus to the side.

"Any man who is willing to strike a woman he's with is not a real man." He lowered his hand as she glanced sideways at him. "You look beautiful as ever. Are you still practicing martial arts?"

"Yeah…I jog every day, too."

"That's great. You know, I know you said you date women mostly now, so I guess asking you out would be out of the question."

"Well, I don't know-maybe I could try. I date women mainly because I don't trust men. Most of them just seem…out there…"

"I wouldn't hurt you, couldn't if I tried. Remember at camp, whenever we'd spar? Seems like you beat me every time." His chuckle enriched her with a strange sensation. A feeling she'd not felt in a long time.

"Yeah. I also remember our spars ending with a little something else." She gave him a smirk and glanced down, causing his eyebrows to rise.

"I think you know as well as I do that there's nothing 'little' about what's down there."

"Cocky as ever?"

"Of course." Her eyes shot back up to his and her lips puckered slightly. She felt a strange warmth as he gently cupped his hand over her cheek. Her eyes drifted shut and her chest began to ache as she drew in a sharp breath. "I missed you, Trina. I never forgot about you." Her body began to lean into his caress as tears formed in her eyes.

"This-This isn't right…I-I don't like men."

"Because you were hurt by them, but you know I'd never hurt you." She knew he was telling the truth, but what did hurt was the fact that she wanted him bad enough that it had her emotions mixing violently inside of her. "Give me a chance to show you-I'm not like the rest of them. I still love you." Her heart stopped and she looked at him with a startled expression. "What we had together was more than just you know, it meant something, and I know it meant something to you too. I would never make you do something you didn't want."

"I know. I am happy to see you, I just didn't expect you." She took a deep breath and moved her arms around his waist, hugging him close. She gasped softly as she brought her head against his chest and drifted her hands slowly up his back. He hugged her in return and set his chin atop her head. His embrace was soft and gentle, nowhere near the forcefulness that she'd come to accuse men of.

As much as she didn't want to admit, she knew he wasn't like most men, but she always knew that. It was the reason she never brought him up. "I noticed your motorcycle out there…"

"Yeah, it was a gift from Uncle." He smirked as she lifted her head up and started to grin. "You want to go for a ride?"

"Sure. Just be careful…You know, I've never ridden a motorcycle before."

"I think you'd enjoy it. You used to always saw how much you loved the wind n your hair. Sure you need to wear a helmet, but feeling that breeze on your face…has to be one of the best things out there."

"Yeah. I'll give it a try. But I'm not settling on anything just yet." He laughed and started for the door, motioning for her to follow. She pushed away from the counter after a split second hesitation, and moved after him. In a glance, Tori was spotted at the top of the stairwell, looking smug and confident.

After several dates with Jason, she found herself slowly trusting him more and more, growing closer to him. It was a difficult transition at first, considering she wanted to fight it, but the more time she spent, the more she willed herself to relax and try trusting him more. It was strange to her that she could be around a guy and not feel afraid of him.

Dare she say it, but she actually thought she might be starting to fall for him as she had so many summers ago. Could she willingly give him her heart, though? How could she accept that maybe she was wrong?

"Let me show you something," Trina said as she guided Jason through the empty house. She'd not had much time to focus on Tori's friends since she started dating him, which she wasn't sure whether to be pleased about or not. Rather, she _wanted_ to focus on him.

She led him upstairs and into her bedroom in pursuit of something he'd given to her at the end of camp. "What's in here?"

"You remember that stuffed dog you gave me at the end of camp?" She pulled her blankets back to reveal a small Gingham dog, still pure white and with a green and red bowtie that had small snowflakes adorning it. Jason smiled as she picked up the dog and held it to her chest, grinning widely. "Snowflake. I still have her."

"I never thought you'd keep it." She sat down on the bed, cradling the toy and peering down at it. She almost lost Snowflake when she was dating the abusive jock. She didn't know what it was that kept her holding onto it, maybe there was a part of Jason still attached to it, she wasn't sure.

"She got me through my abusive relationship. I'd come home and wouldn't have anyone to talk to, so…I'd hold onto Snowflake and fall asleep." Michael saw her holding onto Snowflake once and made fun of her for having it, to the point he actually tried to tear the stuffed dog apart. When she made an effort to not see it destroyed, he simply threw it across the room and left. "My last boyfriend didn't like me having her."

"I think it's nice that you have her. I can understand the sentimental value." He sat down beside her and looked towards the stuffed dog. "There's nothing wrong with it." She let out a small scoff and closed her eyes as she tightened her embrace around the dog. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just-you surprise me. You know, you haven't done anything wrong-and given our history at camp…I would have thought you'd try to push that boundary again."

"I wouldn't unless it was something you wanted…" She looked towards the side and scrunched her nose as she fought the painful memories of Michael striking her, cursing her. Her body tensed and her eyes clenched shut. When she felt Jason's hand on hers, she opened her eyes and started to relax as she studied his open palm. "It's okay, Trina. He's not in control anymore…"

"My dad actually found a way to put him in jail." She shook her head and looked up at the ceiling. "I haven't seen him since, and I'm glad for it. He made it difficult to trust anyone again…" She leaned into Jason and set her head upon his shoulder. "I…can't believe I'm going to say this, but, I trust you. I'm scared, but I trust you. A few months ago, you said you wouldn't hurt me, and you haven't yet. I feel stupid for thinking you might, but…"

"Hey." He turned to her and she moved her eyes up to his gaze, feeling her heart melt inside her. "You had every right not to, I wouldn't have blamed you. Some people out there are assholes, no matter who they are or what gender they are, but occasionally there's someone that isn't."

"I've not had the best of luck. I guess I should expect it."

"Why? Trina, you're beautiful, headstrong, strong-willed, passionate, you've got a good heart…anyone would be lucky to have you." Tears welled up in her eyes, and her heartbeat steadily increased. "The men that have hurt you, they don't deserve you. They don't even deserve to be with someone of your caliber. You're too much of a woman, of a lady, for those _boys_ to handle. That's something I could never forget. Maybe I forget names sometimes, numbers, appointments, hell even anniversaries-go ahead and ask me what day we met."

She shrugged her shoulders. Her eyes lit up as she remembered the answer, the fifteenth of June was the third day of camp when she met him in the room with the foosball table. "What day?" When she saw Jason's face scrunch up with genuine contemplation, she laughed. "You really don't remember?"

"Drawin' a blank."

"June 15th."

"And oddly I was thinking it was July 29th."

"That's when we _left!"_ She laughed again and started to shake her head. All the pleasant emotions and feelings from her time with him were beginning to rise, pulling her in and tearing down that icy wall she'd built to protect her heart. Her lip tucked under her front teeth as she looked him in the eyes. "Jason?"

"Yes?"

"Do you-" She paused, her eyes widening at the words that were hanging on the tip of her tongue. When she studied his eyes, she found his answer, but she wasn't sure whether to believe it or not. "Do you love me?" His warm smile melted the remaining ice, allowing her heart to swell and her body temperature to rise. Jason tucked a finger beneath her chin and held her gaze, nodding slowly.

"I love you more than you know. There aren't enough words to say that would really say it well enough."

"I…think I love you too. Or, maybe I'm falling in love with you all over again. Maybe I should be glad Tori went out to find you."She closed her eyes and loosened her grip on Snowflake for a second, only to tighten back up once she felt the dog slipping. "I know it's going to sound stupid to ask, but, if you were to kiss me-how would you-" He raised an eyebrow and she quickly looked away, feeling embarrassed that she would bother with such a trivial question. "Forget it. That was just stupid-"

To her surprise she felt a gentle pull beneath her chin and let herself be guided towards him. He leaned in, brushing his lips against hers, sending a sparking sensation through her body just as he pulled a centimeter away. The spark shot into her heart and she let out a whimper as Snowflake started to slip from her grasp.

Her lips quivered, hungry for more, and her eyes studied his tender lips for a second before shutting. He kissed her tenderly, taking a moment to nibble on her lower lip, which sent further shocks into her. His left hand moved carefully to her waist while his right hand cupped her cheek. Blood rose slowly to her face as she moved her arms around his neck, groaning softly as she fell backwards onto her bed, pulling him with her.

Jason hovered above her, rising up and pulling his lips back. Her chest heaved as she gazed longingly into his eyes. "Maybe we should stop here, before we get carried away?" He suggested. She was enjoying this too much, but she didn't want to stop. Against all her better judgment, she preferred him to push on.

"No…I want to know if you'd be rough…I know it's been years, but-god what am I saying?"

"I wouldn't, and I won't push boundaries. I want to, but I want you to know that I respect you."

"I understand." A single tear fell along the side of her face as she pulled herself up, kissing him firmly on the lips. "Don't stop, please. I just want to know if there's a difference…when 'love' is involved…" There was, she'd heard it many times before, but she'd never seen it. Never felt it. Unless of course, she counted her time with him at the camp, but even then she questioned it. Was it gentle? Or was it always rough?

"Let me know if it goes too far."

A

A

A

-THIS IS A GOOD TIME TO SKIP TO MY END MARKER FOR TORI AND TRINA'S TALK IF YOU'D LIKE TO SKIP THE FOREPLAY. IF YOU DON'T CARE, READ ON THROUGH Though bear in mind I'm trying to keep it tasteful: Meaning that it has meaning, it's love, not lust-

A

A

A

a

"Okay…" She leaned back onto the bed as he lowered himself onto her. In his kiss, he gently sucked her lip in, tugging sensually, sending shivers down her spine. He moved his lips to the corner of her mouth, then along her jaw, and down to her neck, where he gently nipped her skin. She leaned her head back, catching her breath. Her heart felt close to exploding as a fire burned around them.

His hand brushed along her bare arm, creating chills that followed him to her hand. She pulled her hands away and moved them onto his chest. He lifted upwards and gazed into her eyes, holding her attention as she let her hands run smoothly towards his chiseled abs. A strand of hair had fallen between her eyes, so before she could do anything, Jason gently tucked it between his fingers and pushed it from her face. "Your hair may be beautiful, but your eyes are much nicer to see." Her cheeks flushed as her lips curved up.

"That's cheesy…"

"But it's true. There's nothing more beautiful than looking into the windows of the soul. To see into your heart."

"You're making me blush." She swallowed a lump of air forming in her throat and slipped her hands beneath his shirt, slowly pushing it upwards.

After removal, he lowered himself back into her, aligning himself perfecting above her as he kissed the lobe of her ear. His fingers moved beneath her shirt, making contact with her skin. She gasped out at the sensation of his fingers sliding casually up her body and beneath her bra. As he swept his fingers along her right breast, she closed her eyes and started to lift her upper body, struggling to withhold a groan as the sensation throttled her heart. "Jason…"

"Is something the matter?" He looked back towards her eyes and she studied his loving expression and the bangs falling before his soft blue eyes. "Would you like me to stop?"

"No…You can remove my shirt." She admired that he respected her enough to let her guide him to each point. Most men, or so she would have thought, would just jump right in and pull out their dick right at the start. She preferred foreplay, she thought it was much more passionate. Since when did a guy care about that?

Trina sat up and lifted her arms, letting him remove her shirt with precision. She moved on top of him and sat between his legs as he undid the back hooks of her bra. Jason then began to massage her back and shoulders, catching her off guard. His lips brushed against the nape of her neck, and her body shivered as a light squeal shot up. "Oh god…" There were varying parts on the human body that produced certain sensations, everyone had them, but many times these spots were difficult to find. For her, anytime he kissed the nape of her neck, or kissed her abdomen, it created an almost ticklish sensation that put her body in an extreme state of relaxation.

"You haven't even gone for my thighs yet…" She was confused by this, but at the same time, pleased.

"A man knows how to please his girlfriend. I'm not ready for that if you aren't at that point." He slipped his hands down her arms, then guided his nails sensually up the her sides, sending further chills and sensation into her body. She moved her chest forward, groaning softly as her eyelids fluttered. "If you want me down there, okay, but lovemaking is an art."

"I was saying the same thing once." She gasped at the feeling of his lips in the crevice of her neck and shoulder. His teeth gently nipped them while his fingers tenderly squeezed her nipples. As he tugged on her nipples, she moved her body with the pull, groaning and gasping out.

"You are beautiful. You have a beautiful soul, and a beautiful body, I want to appreciate it, and I want you to feel that." She breathed out a whimper and moved her hand to his right hand, then guided it slowly towards her pants. He pulled his head up and peered down. "You sure?" She loved feeling his touch on her body, but she was ready for him to take that next step.

"Please…" She held her breath and watched his fingers slip between her skin and her pants. Her heart beat excessively at the feeling of his fingers moving towards her clitoris. She bit her lip and clenched her teeth as the feeling pulsed through her. She looked to her bedroom door, resisting the urge to scream as she strained her body

When his fingers slipped inside, her shoulders rose sharply and her head fell back with a sudden gasp of shock. She trembled and moved her hand over her mouth as his fingers slid along the ridges at the top of her vagina, scraping the often sought 'g-spot' in a woman's body.

The longer he rubbed this spot, the more the vibrations shot through her, causing her to scream out, unable to hold it in. His other hand massaged her breast and his knuckles squeezed and tugged at her nipple while he focused his gaze on his busy hand. A squeal followed a whimper from her lips, and she quickly turned around, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him full on the lips.

He moved back against the bed and moved his hands onto her waist. She put her hands to his and continued to kiss his lips as his thumbs tucked into her pants and began to push them down.

Trina fell onto her back, panting heavily as her body felt like it was beginning to burn. How could a man be this proficient? She knew he was experienced, but just with her. Before she could manage to catch her breath, she focused on the feeling of his lips trailing along her cleavage and up to her right nipple, where he began to toy with it, using his tongue to do so. Her right arm fell onto her forehead and she looked down, moaning as his clothed hip brushed against her groin. The rubbing sensation startled her, warming her and feeling her with desire.

He began to move his head down her body, kissing along her abdomen and her clitoris. When he pushed his tongue inside of her, she stifled a pleasured scream, squealing. "Jason!" He continued to work, speeding up the process, which only sent more thrills through her body. She propped herself up on her elbows, struggling to catch her breath. "Jason. My dad…might be coming home in half an hour…God…"

Jason pulled away and she released a startled gasp, "Do you want me to stop?"

"Not really."

"Okay." He went back down on her, and her heart started to burst. While he was down there, he slipped his fingers in for added pleasure. She fell back onto the bed as he lifted himself up and moved to eye level with her, gazing into her eyes and gently brushing her hair from her face. She continued to pant, and smiled into his gaze. She lifted up, kissing his lips tenderly.

"I love you. I…I know I love you. I-you're not stopping are you?"

"What do you want?"

She took a deep breath and moved her arms around his neck. "To keep going." She'd never had sex with another man besides him, only with women. A woman could stimulate her to this point, but at the same, no _woman_ has ever stimulated her body the way Jason was doing it. It was as though he were skillfully building her up for what was to come. She slowly nodded and moved her right hand along his thigh. "I'm…ready…I love you, Jason. I-I trust you." Tears welled up in her eyes as he started to lower himself down, kissing her gently.

"And I love you. Always."

A

A

A

A

A

-END OF FOREPLAY, MOVE ON TO THE NEXT AND FINAL SCENE WITH TORI AND TRINA-

Trina shuffled out of her bedroom, looking from side to side to make sure no one was home. She and Jason spent some time cuddling after their act of lovemaking. For the first real time, she knew how it felt to make love, to be loved, and to receive it from a _man_.

At the risk of her dad having come home during the sex, she sent Jason through the window. There was a safe way down, a staircase from the back window her dad built in the case of fire or other emergencies.

Trina's body was still feeling hot, and her cheeks were full and rosy. Her heart finally settled, but she wished that Jason had still been able to be there so they could cuddle up on the couch and just talk. She put her hand to her cheek and started to make her way down the stairs.

When she reached the bottom, she caught Tori watching her from the kitchen counter. The girl had a glass in one hand and was leaning against her other hand on the surface. She was gazing knowingly at Trina and flashing a bright smirk. "So tell me. How was it?"

Trina chuckled nervously and shifted her eyes to the side. "H-How was what? Sleep? I had a nice nap."

"Trina. I'm not stupid." Tori sipped her drink and closed her eyes. "That, and, I could hear you guys just fine in my bedroom." Trina's blush increased and she bowed her head. She wasn't ashamed of it, but she was embarrassed that her sister had heard. "Was it everything you didn't expect? Or was he rough like all men? As your sister, I demand details-but not too much-I have enough visualization as I want."

"It was…indescribable?" Tori hummed as Trina practically danced to the counter. "I was amazed he was able to stimulate me the way he did. I mean, most guys-or well you'd think most guys would just pull out their thing and do whatever, but he knew just how to please me…"

"Goes to show you Trina, not all men are rough and aggressive. But I agree, sometimes the perfect cure to someone's heartache is a gentle touch." Tori walked around the counter and started for the couch, glancing over her shoulder. "I mean, I'm a true lesbian but if I was with a man who knew what he was doing, he could probably satisfy me. I'll admit, then there are those that wouldn't be able to. At the same time it's not about sexuality, it's about being confident."

"I guess…"

"It is." Trina smiled slightly as she met her sister's eyes. "It's nothing about sex. It's all up here-" Tori tapped her temple and shrugged her shoulders. "Love, Confidence, Trust, Respect…Trina, listen to me. I love you, you're my sister, and sometimes I can be naïve, but sometimes you can be a blatant idiot."

"Not nice."

"No, it's honest. Come here." She motioned her over to the couch and sat down. Trina sat beside her and hugged her bathrobe close to her body. "You don't hate men, you hate what some bad men did to you. There are men out there, good men, men like Jason who are nice, kind, caring, compassionate, and they will love you just as good-if not better in some cases-than a woman will. You have to find a way to trust them, and when it comes to the past…It's past. Michael? Danny? They can't do shit to you. Okay? Only you control what hurts you…"

Trina had to admit, her little sister had a point. It wasn't easy to do, and no one could just flip a light on or off on their troubles. It was time that would heal wounds, and that was it.

"You're going to be okay, Trina." Tori hugged her and looked into her eyes, giving her a calm, warm and sisterly smile. "You're the strongest person I know. You're beautiful, confident, strong, and you _know_ you don't need a man-or a woman-to move ahead in life. When it comes to love, you can have anyone you want, you just have to let your heart-and sometimes your brain decide who it's going to be. If it's Jason, so be it, if it's someone else, okay…but don't shaft a whole group of people for what a small group of shitty assholes did to you, because you see…they're not all alike."

"Yeah. Jason-he's different." She hugged her sister back and breathed in slowly. "Thanks Tori, for bringing him back into my life."

"Of course. I mean you talked like you loved him back in the day, so I thought maybe if you saw him again, you would remember what it was like to have a man love you. Maybe then you'd stop saying all men are the same and start opening your eyes to the fact that they're human just like we girls are human-and _nobody_ is the same."

"Yeah..and I do love him."

"Great!" Tori leaned back and glanced towards the side. "Just one more thing though."

"What?"

"We're going to need to grab the car." Trina raised an eyebrow as Tori stood up and pulled a set of keys from the coffee table. "Dad kind of took off with his gun." Trina's eyes widened and she shot up, throwing her hand to her mouth.

"What?!"

"Yeah-if I were you-probably would have done that someplace _else_. You know how dad gets. So…let's go find him before he scares off your boyfriend."

* * *

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

* * *

I know it was a bit longer than I intended, but I hope you enjoyed this final part of the oneshot. If you did read through the mature part, I hope it came across with some meaning, if you did not, it's fine either way. I only wanted to use this opportunity to try something I've not done before. Hope Tori's words in the end were wise. Of course, David Vega just has to be the overprotective dad. Rodney Atkins and "cleanin this gun" anyone? Haha. Well leave me your thoughts, and goodnight.


End file.
